how did this happen?
by fanpire911
Summary: charlie gets tired of bella mopping around the house, so he sends her to live in maine with her brother Matt. but who will she find is her brothers new best friend? EdwardXBella! my first fanfic!
1. journey and arrival

**How did this happen??**

I can't believe _**he**_ left, but I always knew that someone so gorgeous as him couldn't love someone as clumsy as me.

-Bella will you please come to the sofa area??- Something had to be going on, Charlie didn't talk to me much lately.

-Going down!!

Once I got down, I met Charlie eyeing me cautiously with a troubled face.

-Bella, love, - I felt like crying, that's how _**he**_ used to call me – you have been moping around to much and I kind of got tired of it, so you're going to Maine to live with your brother Mathew.

-what?!? I won't be going!!!

-Bella, I already bought your tickets, so you have no other option.

Now I couldn't help it, I started sobbing, a break less sob.

There were only two days left before on my way to boringly dreadful Maine.

Today's my last day in this school, which holds so many sweet but painful memories. I was afraid that if I went away, I would lose it all.

I went to sleep, late, for I had to finish packing.

-peng, peng, peng!!- how did I hate that alarm clock!!!

-Bella, get onto the cruiser, I have to get going and you too!!

-going dad!!- I was already bathed and dressed. I grabbed my coat and we left.

After half an hour, we were on Port Angeles, and in another, I was on my way to dreadful Maine.

The plane only took 2 hours to arrive & once I had passed through security, I was pulled into a tight embrace by Mathew, my older brother, who has a girlfriend called Kimmie & plays American football back at

his University. He's the team captain.

-Hey Bells!! I've missed you sooo much!!!

- me too Matt!!-I loved by brother, although he was very irritating sometimes.


	2. the hole in my chest

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!! I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR TIPS AND REVIEWS OF THE STORY!!! THEY WERE FANTASTIC!!!**

**I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER… IF I HAVE TIME!!!!**

**ALSO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DIFFERENT POVS AND IS A TREAT TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ASKED FOR MORE AND ALSO THANKING THEM FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

**;)…**

Matt drove us to his apartment and showed me my room. It had a big white bed in the middle with white sheets and the walls also painted white, with the west wall all in glass. I knew Matt didn't know about my depression, but I figured out my heart was way beyond broken and that he would notice something was going on, and would get worried, so I figured out I had to tell him.

Matt, I have to talk to you 'bout something…

Sure, is there something wrong Bella??

I might as well confess that Matt was a little bit way over protective of me.

- A couple of months ago, I was dating a guy and he left me… he went away.

- And???

- Well matt, I miss him and….

I couldn't continue, I couldn't hold on the sobs that were on their way. I was laid on the bed in Matt's arms, with him soothing me. After a few minutes, I regained control of myself…

Bella are you OK???

Sure, I am. I think all I needed was a shoulder to cry on and to talk about it

I will always be here for you Bella, you know that right??

Sure Matt, I am going to go have a shower now if you don't mind….

I absolutely don't. Just go hurry up because I want to meet a friend of mine

Sure Matt!!

I definitely felt better after that chat with Matt, since Edward had left, I felt like a big, endless hole on my chest, and as time had passed, the hole didn't heal, so I had started to believe that probably it was one of those things that don't get heal over time, one of those things that not even death itself could heal…….

As I got out of the bathroom and dressed, I could hear some voices coming from outside, from the living room. It probably meant that Matt's friend had arrived…..

**[MPOV]**

I was soooo happy that Bella was coming to live with me and that she was going to the same boarding school as me!!!

I went to pick her up in my black Lamborghini Gallardo to the airport.

When she finally came through the doors, I was happy to see my little sister again!!! And man she was all grown up now!! 3 years are a lot of time to spend without your sister!!!

I still remember when my mother, Renee, and my father told me that I was going to have a little sister. I was mad, I wanted to a brother to play with!!! But I am so happy that it was Bella instead of someone else!!!!

Bella's one of the sweetest persons I've ever known, always so kind and caring about the others!!

A big smile played on her lips when she saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back!!!! When she reached me I hugged her tight

Hey Bells!! I've missed you sooo much!!

Me too Matt!!!!

We drove to my apartment and once we had gotten everything out of the car, I showed Bella her room. Suddenly, Bella looked about to cry, I was going to ask her what was wrong when she spoke…

Matt I have to talk to you 'bout something

Sure, is there something wrong Bella??

I was very protective of Bella, and if someone had done her something or had hurt her, someone was about to go to the hospital, no to a FUNERAL!!!

Bella started speaking again…

A couple of months ago, I was dating a guy and he left me… he went away.- she said this very sadly

And???

Well matt, I miss him and….

She didn't speak more; she just started sobbing, painful sobs that hurt the heart to hear.

She was now laid on the bed, still sobbing. I pulled her into my arms and let her sob into my chest. A few minutes passed before she recomposed herself. Then she told me she wanted to take a shower, unsure as if I should let her alone, I gave her one condition…

Just go hurry up because I want to meet a friend of mine

And her response…

Sure Matt!!

It was so easy to get to an agree with Bella. She went to the bathroom and I went to the kitchen, I was hungry, when suddenly, the doorbell rang….

**A/N: SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK MY FAITHFUL READERS??? JAJA!!!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!!!**

**DID YOU HAD FUN READING MATT' S POV??? I HAD SOOO MUCH FUN WRITING IT!!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST EVERY WEDNESDAY, BUT ITS HARD WITH ALL THE STUFF FROM HIGH SCHOOL AND MY MOM!!!!!**

**UNTIL NEXT UPDATE…. FANPIRE911 **

**P.D. I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN AND ROB PATTINSON….. HE'S SOOO HOT AND EDWARDS SO HOT AND ROMANTIC!!!! **


	3. the misterious friend

**Hyup guys!! I'm sooo sorry for the wait, but I had exams, homework, my mom, and friends!! But anyway, here's another chapter and remember to review it! **

**Review, review, review!!**

(BPOV)

I went to take a bath, then I got dressed and went out to the sofa area. When I entered the room, I almost had a heart attack. Matt was with a friend of his.

-Emmett??

The friend turned his head around when he heard his name being spoken.

-Bells??

- oh Emmett! – I ran to him and hugged him tight.

- do you know my sister Emmett?

-Matt, Emmett used to live with his family in Forks.

As I said this last part, I felt like I was being torn apart. Emmett saw my reaction and in my ear.

Sorry Bella, only me and Rose are here.

It's okay, I'm glad to see you anyway.

Okay, okay. This is strange, my best friend and my sister know each other!

Jaja! I know. I never thought to see Emmett again!

That's right, & I also never thought to see you Bella again.

Sure, sure. So, you guys want something to eat?

No thank you Matt. - Of course Emmett wouldn't eat , he was a vampire after all.

And you Bella?

Sure, what about a hot chocolate?

Ok, I'll go prepare it for you.

Thanks Matt.

And then we were left alone, me and Emmett.

Where is he Emmett, how's he doing?

It's been really hard for him Bella.

Oh.

I told him, Alice told him, and Esme told him that he shouldn't leave you. Even Carlisle told him that it was not a smart decision.

Was it that I did something wrong?

No, he just thought he was protecting you.

Ha! Protect me? Oh sure, that's why Laurent came back.

Laurent came back?! Oh, I would have had sooooo much fun killing him! You should've called me Bells!!

Actually, I did, only that you didn't answer my calls.- I said sarcastically. Then we both started laughing out loud.

Hey, hey. What are you guys laughing at?- I looked at Emmett and then we started laughing again.

Once I had drank my chocolate and we had laughed and talked some more, Emmett stood up and yawned.

-Well Matt, Bella, I'm really tired, so I must get going.- I could feel my puzzled expression, why was Emmett sleepy? He saw it and winked at me, I immediately understood, he was going hunting tonight.

I went to sleep, feeling slightly better from seeing Emmett today, but the bad thing was that tomorrow was my first day in a new school, but at least I was in the same as Matt.

I woke up to a cloudy grey sky. Something normal for Maine, I thought.

I got ready and went to my Porsche, not sure if I was ready to face school without Edward by my side, I just needed him to live.

Me and Matt competed on our way to school. He was driving his Ferrari.

When we arrived, when we arrived, everyone was staring at my yellow Porsche. They stared even more when Matt got out of his car and came for me and hugged my tight. He was very protective of me.

A boy came near me and asked me

Hi sweetheart, how are you?

Matt's response,

Get away from my little sister you jerk!

Then I heard Emmett's booming laugh. He came over and hugged me. Everyone was staring puzzled.

Ok everyone, - Matt announced – This is my sister Bella Swan.

I could feel my face turning bright red.

Emmett was laughing his head off. Rosalie was very surprised to see me; I could tell from her expression that Emmett had told her nothing about night.

She came near him to cool him off. Rosalie and Emmett were not so far away from us, and when I saw her, I couldn't resist it, I went running straight into her open arms.

Oh Bella, I've missed you!

Me too Rose!

We went to class, I had some classes with Rose, some with Emmett and some with a nice girl called Jackie. She was very timid and reminded me a lot of Angela.

By the end of the day, I had talked enough with Rose to know that Alice and Jasper would arrive, and that in two weeks, Carlisle and Esme would arrive, but still not _him. _Probably he would just never arrive. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds as I thought of this last part. Even if my mind refused to think that I didn't love him anymore, my heart wouldn't give up.

**So, how is it?**

**Do you love it, hate it, or adore it?**

**Remember to **

**Review**

**Review **

**Review!!**


	4. he's here

**Hey everybody! So sorry for not updating in so long, but i was in vacations away from home and my computer, plus i had end of the bimester exams, but here we go…**

The week passed quickly by and before I knew it, it was Sunday once again.

I went with Rose to buy Alice an arriving present, and then passed the day with Rose, Matt and Emmett. At night when our guests went away, I got my books ready for next day and took a shower before going to bed.

Next day we arrived early, so Matt and I sat down in my car to listen to his iPod. We got out when Jackie and Alex, my human friends came walking to my car.

Look Bells! Look at all the new people the Cullens have. The couple and the other one. - Alex said.

The other one? That was confusing….

I turned around and saw that Edward was there! He was walking with Alice and Jasper.

I gasped.

I hypothesized that he heard me gasp because he turned around and looked me directly in my eyes, when this happened his face seemed to reflect mine, both filled with pain.

Jackie saw my reaction,

Are you okay Bella?

I couldn't speak, I went directly inside, Matt saw me and followed me in.

Bells, what's wrong? You look like you were torn apart.

Oh Matt, it's 'cause that's exactly how I feel!

I went over and hugged me tight, he looked confused, but still hugged me.

**(EPOV)**

All my family was moving from Michigan to Maine, but I didn't want to go, not without my Bella. Esme said it was mandatory for us all to go. Rose and Emmett were already there, and Alice and Jasper were supposed to be going tomorrow, but apparently we're all taking the same flight, tonight at 10:45pm.

As I waited for them to get ready, I just laid in my bed listening to Debussy, imagining how I would have loved to be in Bella's room right now, holding her in my arms, feeling strong and whole, not weak and torn more than possible as I was now. As time passed, Claire de Lune started to play, and I started to sob tearlessly.

At about 9:45, Alice came and told me we had to go now. My room was already empty, only my iPod and its headphones were not packed, so I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket, then I went out, they were only waiting for me by the stairs. We went in the cars and drove away….

**So, how is it? Remember to please review!! Sorry if it's to short, I have to go to my extra-lessons….**


	5. OMG What should I do? AHHHHH!

**Hey guys! Sorry, i know i haven't updated in soooooooo much time, but I was studying, and very occupied with my science fair project but hey, I passed! Anyway, here we go on with the next chapter! (hope you guys enjoy it!) and please guys… **

**Review & Review!**

**(EPOV)**

The flight was quick and I passed most of the time concentrating on not to sob as I listened to the songs on my ipod, I was listening to bella's playlist, the one she had made with her own favorites so that she could hear them in my car.

Quickly, and before I knew it, we were passing through security. As soon as we were out, we could see Rosalie and Emmett waiting for us, I tried to listen to their thoughts about how were this lasts days, but they wouldn't allow me to , thinking about the new Wii they had acquired yesterday.

We got into the cars, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, jasper, and me on Rosalie's hummer, while Carlisle and Esme drove in Carlisle's Mercedes.

It was 5:30 in the morning, so today we WOULD go to school, something I didn't wish to do without Bella, I just don't think I will be able to endure it.

We went to our new home, similar to the one we had in Forks… Forks were Bella is, hopefully happy seeing that she didn't need me to be happy, but that I did need her, I needed her warmth, her sweetness, her laughter, her whole… but most importantly, her love.

I got my room set-up, then I help Esme and Alice set up the kitchen and living room, plus the dining room, something completely unnecessary.

When we finished, it was already 6:30am, so we dressed ourselves and went in my Volvo to school, we arrived there at 7:00, class started at 8:00.

I was bored, leaning against my car, when Alice and Jasper came to talk to me, and then, I heard someone gasp, and even though it might sound strange, I knew this gasp, and plus, what hurt more I don't know, if from who it was, or that it sounded heartbroken.

When I looked around, I saw _**her; **_the reason to my existence, Bella was here.

There she stood with all her beauty, Bella. My love, my angel, my life, my breath and my girl. Her heartbroken face made want to go over to her and tell her that everything would be alright, that she had nothing to worry about and kiss her, but I couldn't do that, not after what I had done to her, all those lies I had said that day in the forest.

As if seeing her this way, with that expression wasn't enough, she went running into the nearest building and then, a boy goes running in after her! I could clearly feel the jealousy boiling fiercely inside me.

I guess it must of had shown on my face because Rosalie came to me and told me,

Edward, relax! Dude, it's only her brother…

Oh!

So that was Bella's brother, she had told me about him, his name was Matt and he was a year older than Bella, but never had I met him.

**(BPOV)**

Bells, why do you feel like shit?

Matt, did you meet Emmett's new brother, the one with the tousled bronze hair?

Yes, he's Edward, right?

Yes.

Well, what's the problem with him?

Well, I dated him back in Forks and then he left, and, oh Matt, I miss him so much!

Matt hugged me even tighter.

Don't cry darling, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise.

Just as he said this, Emmett entered the room, followed by all the rest of them, Edward the last one in the back.

I and Matt were standing close by the door; Edward would pass just by my side. Therefore, Matt grabbed me by the tops of my arms, spun me, and stepped in front, so he was now the one they would pass right next to.

Hey Matt!

Hello Emmett how are you bro?

Cool, cool…

Emmett I - but I interrupted Matt by throwing myself onto Alice's arms. We hugged and squealed like kindergartners, and I even giggled at the look on her face.

Oh Alice! I'm sooo happy to see you again!

Me too Bella! We have SO much to talk about….

I know. – Meanwhile, Matt and Emmett had continued talking and now he recalled my attention (Matt).

Bells, we're leaving, Emmett's taking the other car home.

Sure, but we drive my car!

'Kay, just hurry-up.

Sure.

I said my goodbyes to everyone –well almost everyone – I gave Edward only a small smile.

Since it was only morning, we went to a small café, and had a decent breakfast, since we didn't have time for one…

**(A/N) So? How is it? Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, buts' a looong story so, hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. Sadly, I've only got 13 reviews till now, so, if I get to thirty…. I'll post a new mega cool story I've already written… but you have to review, so click that sexy little button below here and write a commentary on what you think on my story! PLEASE! **

**Mua! Love to all my readers! **

… **=)**


	6. not sooo real sorry!

**Not sooo real… **

**Hey guys! Just so you know, This isn't a real chapter, I just wanted to know what you guys would think about that new story I mentioned, so here's the summary…**

" _**In New Moon, Edward left Bella Pregnant, now Bella owns a mega luxurious hotel and her daughter Nessie lives with her. The hotel is on a private island on the Bahamas that the vampire world owns. P.D. Bella's a vampire."**_

**Please, Please, Please review guys and tell me if you think I should publish it or not! I promise to up-date as soon as I can, but hey, I've got a life! Jaja! Well guys, tell me whatcha think of this summary for my story, I still haven't decided a name for it, but I'll let you know as soon as I have one!**

**Bye and live, love, and-whatever-else-it-is-that-you-say-afterwards,**

**Fanpire911! **

**(****Love ya all, also your reviews ;) ****)**


	7. shopping with the bro!

**Hey guys! I know that you'll most likely want to kill me but pleeeeaaaassseee! Forgive me for my injustice! Jajaja!=)! Now, lets continue!**

(BPOV)

After having our breakfast, we saw ourselves in Maine's best and most biggest mall, so we decided, hell, why not have some fun?

3 hours and plenty shops later, I had bought 5 shirts, 3 pairs of flats, 3 pairs of pumps, 4 super skinny jeans, 2 fragances, and 3 body splashs.

Matt, on his side, had bought a red Wii and the guitar hero game along with Mario bros. first thing I thought when we were I the store – my, Emmett was going to have some fun!-

After buying all these stuff, we went and bought an ice cream cone each, and drove home.

We arrived with one hour to spare for the guys to come over, so we decided to open up the Wii and play. After half an hour, I got tired, and so it was that I went to practice playing guitar **(A/N: bella is a guitar player…) **

After going in to my music room were Matt's battery also stood, I grabbed my guitar and started playing 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus, I know, not the world's best person, but, the song yet had a lot of meaning inside me.

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high.

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes they knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

The pain I'm knowing

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going

And I,

I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on.

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb.

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes you going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb.

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith.

(EPOV)

We got out of school and went to my Volvo, except Emmett and Rosalie, who were driving matt's Ferrari.

We followed Emmett to a nice, big house.

There was a melody from a guitar coming from the house; it was Bella's beautiful, melodic voice singing to 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus.

Everyone was crying, knowing I needed my space. Emmett went and opened the garage, relieving a yellow Porsche. My mouth fell open, was THIS Bella's car?

Matt came out and inviteed us in, though in his mind, I wasn't the person he loved the most. We went in and it was indeed a nice house. Matt's and Bella's scent was all over the place.

**I know this chapter is small, but hey, finals are coming! Soooorrryyy! Well guys, with nothing more for now, **

**Fanpire911!**

**P.D. please, please, please review!**


	8. speak now

**hey guys! Sorry for not updating in sooo much time, but at least here's an update!**

I heard Bella give a little sigh, and then I wished I could go into that room and ask her what was wrong, but I obviously couldn't, or at least not any longer…..

Then the phone rang, and Bella answered it, when she came out, she looked even more gorgeous, if that was even possible, than she already was. She was wearing a pair of really tight skinny jeans and a blue, long sleeved, scoop-neck blouse, along with black laced pumps.

-matt its Kimmie…-she looked surprised to see us all in her sofa area.

-oh! Give me the phone.

-sure,-she handed him the phone-okkkkkk, I'm gonna leave you guys now,

As soon as she went in, she started playing Wonderwall by Oasis **(A/N. totally awesome song!) **

**(BPOV)**

After handing matt the phone, I started playing the Wonderwall by Oasis and eventually I got bored and went outside.

**(EPOV) **

When Bella came out, we (as in the boys) were discussing who was the best football team in the country.

-Ok, - she said- I'm gonna go take a walk. Rose, Alice wanna come?

-sure!

-absolutely!

They were soon outside the door and also of my hearing range, but anyways, we continued to talk, as I tried to concentrate on socializing for my own sake rather than continue to mope around.

**(BPOV) **

Once we were outside, Rose and Alice began the questioning.

-Bella,- Alice was the one to begin talking first.- would you please tell us what happened when we left, Jasper says you're giving him whiplash with your emotions.

-please Bella, we really want to know. I hope you know that you can trust us with it.

- I really do trust you Rose, Alice, it's just that it's still kind of a hard subject for me.

-we understand but, Bella, you should know, Edward hasn't been a joy to be around lately, the atmosphere is just depressing! Ask Alice if you don't believe me.

-yeah Bells, it's been a really harsh time for him, he left because he thought he was a danger to you and that in this way he would protect you.

I sighed inwardly, that did really sound like something Edward would do, he just tented to go overboard with issues about my safety. All of this information suddenly had me thinking, both of the girls had just practically told me that he still loved me, so, could I take him back, knowing now that he still loved me?

-Bella, you alright there?

-umm, yeah, sorry about that Alice, I was sort of having an epiphany…

-so…, how are you?

-well, I've definitely been better. Ah. God. Well, when he left I was just like a walking zombie, I was completely numb, I couldn't feel anything. Each night I would cry myself to sleep, having the same nightmare all over again. There were still some times in which I would have to grab my sides because of the immense pain in my chest. I was confused but, at the same time, completely understood the situation, and thought I knew, his reasons, if that even makes sense…

-oh Bella! I'm so sorry! Though, I'm not sure I understand you completely…

-Alice, close your eyes and imagine Jasper leaving you, him telling you he doesn't love you anymore, he doesn't want you, that you have to stay behind. See now how I felt? Do you get me?

When she opened her eyes, the pain in them was something evident, nobody could miss.

-God Bella, I'm so sorry sweetie, I really am. How are you still even alive?

-Ha! I'm not even sure myself Alice; I'm not even sure myself.

-okay, so, now that we have heard the story, Bella, did you bring what we bought Alice in the mall the other day?

-OH! Sure Rose, of course I did!

-WHAT? ROSALIE CULLEN, ISABELLA SWAN! I can't you guys went to the mall without me!

-I told she would have this reaction…..

- Yeah, I should have believed you. Now I know, don't bet against Alice AND Rosalie.

- hahahahha! Just give it to her Bells! – Rose's laugh was seriously something the chorus of the world's finest bells would sound like.

- Okay, okay, her you go Alice, we hope you enjoy it.

I gave her the box. She tore it open. She was left speechless.

-The hell we did!

- I, I…, I LOVE 'EM GUYS!

- told you she'd love 'em Rose!

- Yeah, you were right, I guess we should just settle for "don't bet against girls".

The other day when we went to the mall, we spotted a pair of shoes which practically screamed "Alice" at me, so, we decided to buy them. They were black, 8-inch-high Valentino pumps, with a black flower on the top outer part **(A/N: these shoes are soooooooo cool, I own them myself!) . **

-Bella, thanks for talking to us, really, and thanks for the shoes guys, they're really great! This was great, but I think we should start heading back to Bella's house.

- yeah, we probably should go back now…

- okay, let's go and don't worry guys, I really needed to talk with somebody about it.

- well, we'll always be here for you, never forget it.

-thanks Rose, I won't!

**Well, here's the next chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it and please check out my new story, its called "never say goodbye" and its about Edward and Bella, romance as usual…..**

**Love you!**

**Fanpire911!**


	9. the note

**Okay….here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

When we got home, I went upstairs to take a shower. When the Cullen's left, Alice gave me a note from Edward, probably now was a right time to open it.

"_Bella, love, please give me a chance to explain all this mess to you, I'll meet you at your window tonight at 9." _

I looked at my watch, "8:49". Fuck. I ran to the bathroom and I can swear I took the quickest shower ever. When I got to my room, "8:55". I put on my pajamas, a pair of midnight pants and a white scoop neck shirt.

"Sex and the City 2: the movie" was on my blue-ray, so I hit play. Hour: "8:59". When I went to the bathroom for a ponytail and came back there he was, my personal God, Edward.

-Nice movie Bella.

- Thanks, my taste for it has really grown.

- I'm glad.

Awkward silence.

-Edward, what do you want to talk about?

- Bella, you need to understand that I left because you can't be around us vampires without getting harmed. You are far too important for me to loose you thanks to my nature.

- What? I'm not really getting you here… - of course I did, I just wanted to play with him a little.

- Ah, Bella, I love you, I never stopped loving you. I lied.

- Why? Why would you lie to me?

- Because if I didn't, you wouldn't have let go. You need to trust me love.

- Why?

- What do you mean?

- Why would I trust you when you lied to me?

- I know I shouldn't have lied to you about all the things I said, I will regret it for all of my existence.

- okay, I believe you and I forgive you, but don't expect me to just come back running to your arms, I only forgave you for leaving, not for all that you made me suffer.

- I completely understand you and respect your decisions. I will understand if you never want to know everything about me and if you just go and date someone else.

- Edward, I love you, I always will, it's just that, I need some time alone to think about everything that's going on.

- Of course, I'm going to leave now, so you can have some rest.

- Good-bye Edward.

- Night Bella.

To be honest, I didn't want him to leave. Not now I had just found out that he still loves me, but I needed to think and we all know that would've been impossible to do with him in the same room so I had to say good-bye, for now. That night, I didn't sleep. It just seemed something impossible to do with all that was going on.

What was I going to do about me and Edward? Did I still love him? Sure. Could I give him a chance? That was the question that kept me up all night. Finally, like at 1 a.m. I decided that since my love for him hasn't diminished in any way, I was going to give him another chance, but he had to show me it was worth it.

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know its short, but I promise the next one will be much better and longer!**

**It just needed to end here!**

**Love,**

**Cami **


End file.
